


1 truth 2 lies

by exquisitelamp



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Coming Out, If I Could Fly, Interviews, M/M, Made in the A.M, Performance, Post-Hiatus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-07-12 23:37:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7128614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exquisitelamp/pseuds/exquisitelamp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>post hiatus one shot in which louis and harry have an announcement to tell the world</p>
            </blockquote>





	1 truth 2 lies

**Author's Note:**

> no copyright was intended in the making of this story
> 
> a.n.(authors note): i couldn't figure out some of the spacing so if two different paragraphs are touching i apologize

the hiatus was over. it was finally over.

eighteen months without touring and performing and doing interviews.

eighteen months away from each other.

but now they were back. and better than ever.

"are you sure about this?" harry asked louis. he was nervous. but who wouldn't be?

harry was dressed in black skinny jeans and a floral, flowy top. before 2016 had ended, harry had his hair cut and donated it to locks of love. once he had done that, he resembled his younger, 16 year old self. cheeky with short, curly hair. now 23, his hair had grown back out, ending somewhere above his shoulders.

"and when we return, be prepared for the best boy band to ever occur in your lifetime. one direction!"

that was james corden, the boys preferred interviewer. it was a mutual decision that they would return to their careers by announcing it through his tv show, the late late show.

harry listened to the gasps and applause of the crowd. he could already picture fans from around the world ringing up their friends and telling them that one direction was going to be on the late late show.

"yes. it is a perfect idea." louis told the youngest bandmate.

louis took harry's large hand into his smaller one and brought it to his lips and kissed it.

"we've waited too long, love. it's time."

harry's head spun. he wasn't sure he could do this. what they were about to reveal had been forbidden for over five years.

"ready lads?" the once blonde but now brunette irish boy asked as he popped his head into the dressing room.

"better now than never." hazza muttered to where only louis could hear. louis gave harry's hand one last strong, reassuring squeeze before he let go for the last time.

the trio made their way to the side of the stage where they met up with liam.

"ready boys?" he asked eagerly. ever since liam had quit smoking, he had been quite happier to be around. it's as if the smoke fogged his mind up and he could now see clearly again.

niall nodded in response as he poked his head out from backstage to look at the crowd. full house.

one of the camera men passed by the boys holding up the peace sign symbol. "two minutes."

james hurried over to the group. "are you guys sure about this?" he looked nervous as he adjusted the crooked tie of his suit.

"course we are!" niall told the older man. he ran his hand through his dark brown hair.

james sighed. "okay so you guys know the plan right? we are going to start with twitter questions, then the game, and then you will perform. speaking of the game remember that each of you should have one fact and two lies about yourself. your fans shouldn't be able to know which is which."

"we got em james. don't worry we know what to do." louis said. louis had grown his hair out quite a lot since the break started. it was starting to curl around his small ears. sometimes the older boy would borrow harry's old headbands that he never used anymore to tame his now wild hair.

james clapped his hands together. "let's do this."

james returned to the stage and started introducing the band.

"after being gone for eighteen months, they finally decided to make a triumphant return tonight! and tonight, you get to be apart of that! may I introduce to you, one direction!"  
harry glanced over at louis. the boy from doncaster gave harry one last reassuring look before they walked out.

first liam, then niall, louis, and harry. the four took seats on the gray, plush sofa. they were hip to hip and shoulder to shoulder.

the crowd went wild. they were still applauding almost two minutes after the boys had come out.

james had to shush the crowd before he could even get a word out. "settle down now settle down!"

butterflies fluttered in harry's tummy. he couldn't do this. he felt like throwing up. or dying. or both.

"harry?" james said.

"huh? sorry what?" harry asked.

"not paying attention eh mate?" niall joked.

"i asked how you're doing." james told him.

"good good. a little nervous to be honest." harry said.

james chuckled. "don't worry. i'm sure you're all nervous to return."

 _no james. i'm not nervous for that. i'm nervous for louis and i._ harry thought to himself.

"a minute before the commercial break ended, we tweeted out for you to tweet us questions for the boys. may i just say we got tons of questions within the 60 seconds after it was tweeted."

the audience laughed.

"this first question," james continued, "goes to niall. 'niall, why did you decide to become a brunette again?'."

niall smiled widely "i felt i needed a change is all. embrace who i am ya know?"

"sure i do. this next question is directed toward all of you. it reads 'when do you plan on starting your tour for made in the am?' or as some fans are putting it, made in the aftermath."

"well" liam started, "we don't have any dates planned out yet but when we do they will be released as soon as possible."  
harry wanted to speak up and mention that one of the problems would be because they were leaving modest! and signing with a new label, but he wasn't supposed to say anything about that at the moment.

the questions continued:

"louis when do you plan on cutting your hair?"

"i hadn't put much thought into it."

"harry are you growing your hair out again?"

"yes."

"have you all heard of the 'adventurous adventures of one direction', or 'aaood'?"

louis answered that one. "actually i stumbled upon that and showed harry, remember?"

harry nodded and added "yeah. my favorite episode was on the third part of the series when harry saved louis by giving him the braces for his birthday."

fans in the audience squealed and cheered after he had said that.

"liam, you went to one of zayn's concerts. how was it?"

liam looked flushed. "oh it was incredible. the effects were amazing and zayn did an amazing job. his songs are great and i’m super proud of him."

someone from the crowd shouted "ziam!" but harry couldn't tell who it was.  
niall started to giggle.

"we are going to answer one last question, take a commercial break, and when we come back we will be playing two lies one truth and the boys will perform their song _'if i could fly'_!"

the crowd went wild.

"last question is: 'are you happy?'."

harry's heart swelled with love. "immensely. we are glad to be back and hopefully see you all are too."

james turned to the camera."1 truth 2 lies and if i could fly when we get back! stay tuned!"

someone backstage shouted “cut” and james stood up. niall hurried backstage to find the food table and liam made his way to audience to get pictures with the fans and sign some autographs. the late late show crew members were milling around fixing the furniture on stage and getting everything ready for the boys game and performance.

everyone ignored louis and harry standing there.

all of a sudden harry grabbed louis’ wrist and pulled him backstage. he didn’t stop pulling until they had reached the bathroom on the far side of the building. harry dragged louis and his big ass into it and locked the door.

“what‘s wrong?” louis asked, grabbing the curly lads hand.

harry gazed into louis’ mesmerizing, green eyes. “i’m scared.”

louis gave him a questioning look, unsure of what he meant.

“i’m scared of being here. i’m scared of sitting next to you in public. i’m scared of coming out. i’m scared of being judged and getting hate and being twisted into some monster the media turns me into even though i’m not. right? i’m not a monster right?”

harry’s tears started to fall down his face and onto the cold, hard tile of the bathroom. he couldn’t do this. all of his confidence that he had built up for this moment disappeared into thin air.

“harry…” louis whispered. “you are not a monster. don’t let the media label you as something you’re not. i love you because you are one of the most kindhearted and caring people in this entire world and that’s all that matters. that’s why you matter.”

louis stood up on his tippy toes and put harry’s face between his hands. closing his eyes, he kissed harry very gently, as if one wrong move could cause this fragile moment to crash and break.

harry smiled into the kiss and pressed his forehead to louis. “i don’t deserve you.”  
louis draped his arms over harry’s shoulders. “yes you do.”

suddenly someone started banging on the bathroom door, ruining their only time alone.

BANG BANG BANG

the duo heard the one and only, liam payne, outside the door shouting. “up and at em’ boys let’s go.”

louis looked up at harry. “i think that’s our cue.” he gave him one last kiss and said, “remember the plan and trust me. it will work”.

harry nodded and gave louis a quick peck on the lips. they both exited the bathroom where they then hurried back to the stage.

“harry!”

harry immediately recognized the voice behind his back. it was none other the simon cowell.

harry got his fake smile ready and turned around to face the man who had single handedly created his life full of fame and fortune but also ruined it at the same time. “simon! how are you?”

“good good! glad you asked!” simon grabbed harry by his bicep and pulled him to the side.

harry glanced over at louis who was watching them. he knew louis hated simon but harry couldn’t exactly ignore his boss. he had to stick to the plan.  
harry looked back at simon and saw his once happy and cheery face was replaced with a stone, cold, serious one. “you and louis better not do what i think you’re about to.”

harry had to play innocent and confused. “what are you talking about?”

“don’t joke with me. if you do it i’m going to shut the show down before you even try. and don’t think i won’t because i will. try me.”

“i don’t think i understand what you are talking about.”

before simon could respond one of the crew members ran over to harry and told him one minute until they were to start back up again.

harry hurried to the stage without saying or hearing another word from his boss.

“what was that about?” liam asked once harry had taken his seat next to louis.

“beats me.”

harry gave one last look to louis before james started the show back up.

“welcome back to the late late show! with us tonight is none other than the one direction!”  
the audience cheered.

“now we are going to play a new game i found online. it’s called 1 truth 2 lies. although most people play it as 2 truths 1 lie i wanted to switch it up a bit.”  
the audience laughed.

“now before they got here i asked each of these fine looking men to come up with a list of facts about themselves and a list of lies. so basically how the game works is one person will say 1 fact about himself and 2 lies in any order. the goal is to have everyone else unaware of which is which. then we each have to guess which one is the truth. got it?”

all four of the boys nodded.

“liam! why don’t we start with you?”

“oh boy.” liam said, completely and clearly unprepared.

the audience laughed.

“okay well, my favorite color is green, my zodiac sign is a libra, and in my 2010 x factor audition i sang “cry me a river”.

niall was the first to respond. “the truth is definitely the color. no doubt in my mind it isn’t.”

harry was next. “no i think it’s the zodiac sign.”

“yeah i’m with harry.” james said. “for sure it’s the zodiac sign.”

louis looked at the three like they were stupid. “you idiots it’s the x factor audition. liam’s only talked about it about a bajillion times.”

liam turned to louis. “well now i know who my true friend is unlike you fakes.”

“are you serious? you’re favorite color isn’t green?” niall asked, bewildered.

“no it’s purple!” liam shouted back. “and i’m not a libra i’m a virgo!”

james started to laugh along with the audience. “okay harry why don’t you go?”

“okay.. well.. um.. i’m not that interesting of a person so don’t expect to be wowed by this. so my first word was “dog” , i was born in the month of march, and after i had cut

my hair i gave it to a charity.”

“harry everyone knows you donated your hair to charity” liam said, laughing.

“yeah don’t be so lame.” niall remarked with a smirk on his face.

louis, being the defensive sass he is, jumped to harry’s rescue. “takes one to know one niall. why don’t you show the rest of us how lame you are?”

“oooooohhhhhh!” people throughout the audience echoed.

james started to laugh. “let’s hear it niall.”

“i’m thinking about going blonde again, i prefer a glass of wine over a jug of beer, and i used to have two fish named tom and jerry.”

“are you serious? you’re so lame! the fact in yours is so obvious.” louis said, sass flying everywhere. “everyone knows you love your brown hair and would never in a million years take a glass of wine over a jug of beer.”

“lame!” liam shouted, laughing.

harry cracked a smile as james laughed with the boys and the audience members.

“alright alright! why don’t you go big guy! and try not to make it lame!” niall told louis.

harry’s heart started to beat faster. his smile dropped from his face and his hands started getting sweaty. it was now or never.

louis seemed at a sudden loss of words. “well okay. umm.. i am 5’7”, i am not the oldest person in one direction, and i have been in love with harry styles from the day i met him. and he loves me back.”

nobody said anything.

harry sat there, staring at louis.

niall ‘s jaw dropped open.

liam looked out of breath.

even james, the person running the show was at a loss of words.

they all knew about him and louis. they knew they weren’t allowed to talk about it. they knew all the rules. they especially knew louis had just broken the biggest one.

someone backstage was yelling. “shut it down! cut! turn the cameras off and cut to commercial now!”

one minute everyone was having a good time and the next the lights were turned off, camera’s were cut, and the boys were dragged offstage.

once backstage, they were greeted by simon. “what the hell were you thinking?! i told you no funny business!”

harry was expected niall and liam to agree with simon but the two stood firmly behind him and louis.

sometimes the best thing a friend can do is stay silent while continuing their support.

the audience was going crazy and they could all hear it. cries of “louis and harry are gay!” were filling the building.

before harry could speak up, louis did. “simon you ruined our lives. forcing harry and i to hide the truth because of what? that we’re gay? that we experience love differently than some people? what’s wrong with that?”

simon was outraged. “what’s wrong with that? what’s wrong with that?! what’s wrong with that is it is disgusting and unnatural. marriage is between a man and a woman and you and harry need to fix yourselves. you’re broken.”

louis was on the verge of tears. “no! you do not get to call me broken and disgusting when you’re the rat who won’t let people be themselves. please do us all a favor and and back off! we don’t need you or you help!” louis shoved his hands onto simon's chest and pushed him back. “maybe instead of telling us to not talk about who we love, you just shut the hell up and get out?!”

before louis could stomp off, james walked over. “lads we need to finish the show. i’m sorry but i have nothing to fill the last slot of your performance.”

niall nodded and turned to louis and harry. “i’m proud of you two. it’s about time we stood up to him.”

“let’s go show the world who we really are.” liam said, draping his arms across louis’ and niall’s shoulders.  
for the first time in forever, harry was able to grab his boyfriend’s hand in public and not be afraid of people like simon. he was confident because he was finally being himself.

“let’s do this!” niall shouted and jumped on stage.

“see ya out there!” liam told them as he followed niall out.

without warning, louis grabbed harry’s face and kissed him. not in a bathroom. not in a secret room. not hidden from the world. open. public. “i love you more than you can ever imagine right now.” he whispered, smiling.

“i love you too.” harry smiled. with his heart full of happiness, harry dragged louis on stage and moved his microphone stand next to his.

james walked on stage. “i apologize for earlier. there were some electrical problems backstage. but now that that’s fixed, put your hands together for one direction!”

the music for _“if i could fly”_ started to play.

_if i could fly, i'd be coming right back home to you_  
_i think i might give up everything, just ask me to_

when harry wrote this song, he wasn’t free. he was scared and in pain and needed louis. he felt trapped and needed louis to reassure him that it was going to be okay.

_pay attention, i hope that you listen cause i let my guard down_  
_right now i'm completely defenseless_

harry opened up to louis. he told him all of his secrets and fears because he was his best friend and true love.

_for your eyes only, i show you my heart_  
_for when you're lonely and forget who you are_  
_i'm missing half of me when we're apart_  
_now you know me, for your eyes only_  
_for your eyes only_

harry trusts louis. he is able to show him his bad sides. the sides that may have been through something tough. he knows louis will be there for him and give him a shoulder to cry on, because without louis, he wouldn’t be the person he is today.

_i've got scars, even though they can't always be seen_  
_and pain gets hard, but now you're here and i don't feel a thing_

with louis, harry is painless. through all the sweat, pain, and tears, louis will always be there because his love is harry’s drug.

_pay attention, i hope that you listen cause i let my guard down_  
_right now i'm completely defenseless_

_for your eyes only, i show you my heart_  
_for when you're lonely and forget who you are_  
_i'm missing half of me when we're apart_  
_now you know me, for your eyes only_  
_for your eyes only_ _i can feel your heart inside of mine_  
_(i feel it, i feel it)_  
_i've been going out of my mind_  
_(i feel it, i feel it)_  
_know that I'm just wasting time_  
_and I_

_hope that you don't run from me_

harry is madly in love with louis. he hopes louis doesn’t leave him because harry doesn’t plan on going anywhere anytime soon.

_for your eyes only,_

_i show you my heart_

_for when you're lonely_

_and forget who you are_

_i'm missing half of me_

_when we're apart_  
_now you know me, for your eyes only_

_for your eyes only, i show you my heart_  
_for when you're lonely and forget who you are_  
_i'm missing half of me when we're apart_  
_now you know me, for your eyes only_  
_for your eyes only_  
_for your eyes only_

the audience cheered.  
harry cried. he cried because he wrote that song for louis when they were trapped like birds in a cage. but now they were free. free to fly.  
without hesitating, louis walked up to harry and kissed him.  
and for once, harry was truly happy.  
he was free.

**Author's Note:**

> if you actually read the entire thing congrats bc i honestly don't think anybody is gonna read this tbh  
> feedback is always welcome and thanks for reading  
> comment any au ideas and maybe i can whip something up ;)
> 
> much love xxx


End file.
